Inwazja cz. 21
Metropolia Wojownik otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po okolicy. Był w jakimś wielkim pomieszczeniu, za sobą miał ogromny portal, a wokół siebie kilkudziesięciu żołnierzy, z karabinami wymierzonymi wprost w niego. Dla Geralta był to już drugi raz, kiedy w niewyjaśniony sposób pojawia się w nieznanym sobie miejscu. Tym razem jednak było inaczej, bowiem za pierwszym razem (w każdym razie pierwszym który pamięta) skończył z amnezją. Teraz natomiast, pamiętał coś. Walczył z wielkim demonem i pokonał go, potem rzuciły się na niego sługi tegoż demona. A chwilę potem, był już tutaj. - Gdzie ja jestem?- spytał Geralt. Nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł stary człowiek. Po jego chodzie i wzroku Geralt zgadywał, że był on kimś ważnym. - W Metropoli, stolicy Federacji, na Ziemi.- powiedział stary człowiek- Nie obawiaj się, są tutaj sami ludzie. Geralt dopiero teraz zauważył, że trzyma w górze swojego "Pogromce Bogów", przez co żołnierze w niego celują. Odłożył więc sowją broń, ale nie przestawał być czujny. - Jak się tutaj znalazłem? - Wykonaliśmy specjalny rytuał, by cię przywołać, Obrońco Ludzkości. Nasz gatunek toczy wojnę z nie-ludźmi. Wojnę, którą możemy przegrać. - Przywołaliście mnie, żebym walczył z potworami? Nie mam absolutnie nic przeciwko. - To nie jest takie proste. Widzisz, w naszych szeregach są stwory, które ciężko nazwać ludźmi, boje się że możesz nie odróżnić przyjaciół od wrogów. - Każdy kto nie jest człowiekiem, jest wrogiem. - Sęk w tym, że to byli ludzie. Przeklęte mutanty zamieniły ich w podobnych sobie, ale nie byli w stanie stłamsić ich woli. To nadal są nasi żołnierze. Stary człowiek kłamał, Federacja korzystała z usług nie-ludzi tak długo, jak ci byli pod całkowitą kontrolą. Lub przynajmniej częściową. - Można to jakoś odwrócić? - CreepyTown. To miejsce, gdzie mieszkają ci, którzy przeklneli moich ludzi. Jeśli tylko zdołamy je zniszczyć, moi ludzie odzyskaliby dawną postać. Wiem, że proszę o zbyt wiele.... - Nie. Spełni twoją prośbę staruszku. Mój gniew zostawię dla prawdziwych wrogów ludzkości. - Dziękuję.- starzec ukłonił się. - Nie ma sprawy....Właściwie jak mam się do ciebie zwracać? Starzec uśmiechnął się i podszedł do Geralta. Zignorował poruszenie, jakie wywołało to wśród jego żołnierzy, i znalazł się tuż przy wojowniku. - Ciebie zwą Krwawym Krukiem, jednak twoje prawdziwe imię to Geralt.- powiedział starzec- Mnie zwą Heinrich Welff, ale moje prawdziwe imię to Przemek0984. Wierze że w którejś z Galaktyk o mnie słyszałeś. Vanilla Unicorn -'' Pierwsza z błyskawic trafiła w miejsce, w którym Ender, Mia, Hajsik, Kalasher i Welikan zamienili by się w cholerny ser szwajcarski.''- powiedział Przemek-'' Druga w opuszczone lotnisko, ratując Renzana, Lokiego, Serka, Vellox i Retsu. Trzecia zniszczyła kopułę nad HallenWest. Właśnie pozbawiłem przeciwnika kilku ważnych "kart".'' - Ale skrzywdziłeś Insanity!- krzyknęła Salai. Przemek spojrzał na jeżyce. Mimo tego że Strange dała jej przezroczysty proszek, jej rany regenerowały się w ślimaczym tempie. -'' Wykorzystałem cały potencjał jaki w sobie miała i rozwin''ą''łem go do maksymalnego poziomu. Teraz jej ciało uczy się adaptować tę moc. W moim skromnym mniemaniu, lepiej żeby umarła. Jeśli będzie żyć, mimo tego że nie panuje nad swoim potencjałem, to będzie stanowić zagrożenie.'' - Możesz mi podać chociaż jeden powód, żebym cię teraz nie zapi#rdolił?- spytał Rico - Jasne. Nasza kocia lolitka w ciebie celuje. Tym bym się najpierw zajął. Rico odwrócił się i zobaczył, jak Noworoczna w niego celuje. W ostatniej chwili uniknął strzału lasera. - Bloody! Rusz się tutaj i mi pomóż!- zakrzyknęła Noworoczna po czym zobaczyła Bloodymushrooma leżącego na deskach.- No po prostu świetnie... Chwilę potem przy Nowej pojawiła się Strange która powaliła kotkę na ziemię i zabrała jej laser. Przemek z niemałym trudem wyjął z siebie Kose Salai i ze strumieniem posoki lecącej z klatki piersiowej, podszedł do Nowej. -'' Jak to odwrócić?'' - Ja nie wiem.- powiedziała Nowa- A nawet jeśli bym wiedziała, to bym wam nie powiedziała! Nie wrócę do bycia popychadłem! - Kim?- spytała Strange. Przemek dotknął czoła Nowej i zaczął ją odczytywać. Chwilę potem odszedł na chwilę i wrócił z zielonoskórą panią naukowiec z Federacji. -'' Ona stworzyła to'' gówno i powie nam teraz, jak to odwrócić.-'' powiedział Przemek, po czym zaczął ją odczytywać. Gdy już to zrobił, skręcił jej kark-''By uwolnić Bloodiego, wystarczy zniszczyć maszynę. Na odwrócenie stanu mojego i Nowej, nie ma opcji.- Przemek nagle złapał się za głowę i jedno ucho, jakby ktoś się na niego darł-'' No dobra, umiem to odwrócić, ale to jest rozwiązanie, że tak powiem, tymczasowe. Dzięki swoim zdolnościom mogę odzielić nasze mroczne natury'. Choć przy pierwszym lepszym traumatycznym wydarzeniu znowu dojdziemy do głosu.'' - Ale możesz naprawić siebie i Nową?- spytał Reddoshi. -'' A niby z jakiej racji miałbym to zrobić?'' W tym momencie do Przemka podeszła Claris. Podeszła do niego i wyszeptała kilka słów do ucha. Chłopak zrobił się cały czerwony. - Ale że wszędzie?- spytał Przemek - Dokładnie.- powiedziała Claris. -'' Po wnikliwej analizie dochodzę do wniosku, że macie korzystne...argumenty.'' Przemek usiadł i zaczął medytować. Medytował mniej niż dwadzieścia sekund, po czym wstał i przyjrzał sie wszystkim. - Wróciłem!- zakrzyknął Przemek po czym spojrzał na Claris- A teraz moja nagroda! - Jeszcze Nowa!- zakrzyknęła Strange, po czym walneła Przemka w głowę. - Ehhh....no dobra!- powiedział Przemek, po czym podszedł do Noworocznej - Nie wasz się mnie dotykać!- zakrzykneła Nowa, po czym próbowała uciec, ale złapała ją Salai- Puszczaj! Masz mnie puścić!! Przemek podszedł do Nowej i złapał ja za głowę. - Mam nadzieję że się jeszcze pojawisz.- powiedział Przemek, po czym zaczął "naprawiać" Nową. Wyrażające nienawiść oczy Noworocznej zamieniły się po chwili w słodkie oczka maskotki CreepyTown. - Co ja tutaj robię?- spytała Nowa- Jak długo spałam? - Bardzo.- powiedziała Salai po czym zwróciła się do Przemka- A teraz Insu. - Tutaj nie mogę ingerować.- powiedział Przemek- Mogło by to pogorszyc jej stan. - No to co robimy?- spytała Strange - Na początek mogłabyś pójść ze mną.- powiedział jakiś kobiecy głos. Wszyscy odwrócili się i zobaczyli że przy wielkiej dziurze w ścianie ktoś stoi. Była to chuda kobieta, o krótkich, czarnych włosach i silnym makijażu. - Skąd ja ją znam?- szeptał sam do siebie Przemek. - Dawn.- powiedziała Strange, po czym z jej oczu zaczęły lecieć łzy. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures